childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith is a Greater Demon who is credited as the mother of all warlocks and the "first of all demons."1 Lilith is known by many names, including Lady of Edom, Ita, Kali, Batna, Talto, Satrina, Abito, Amizo, Izorpo, Kokos, Odam, Podo, Eilo, Patrota, Abeko, Kea, and Partash. History Lilith was originally created as a wife for Adam out of the Earth; however, she would not obey him or God, and so she was cast out of the Garden of Eden and was replaced by Eve. According to Jewish folklore, from which most of her folklore is sourced, Lilith was punished for her disobedience by being made unable to bear children, or, at least, she was only capable of gestating infants who then died upon their birth. Lilith is further associated with the harming and weakening of human babies. Physical Appearance Lilith is described as beautiful, except that she has black snakes protruding from her otherwise hollow eye sockets. She has long, shining black hair. Her shape is slim and lovely, and her skin white.As a demon, Lilith manifested on Earth as a thick cloud of black smoke that possesses hosts whose eyes turned fully-white when Lilith chose to reveal her demonic nature. Her true form could not ordinarily be perceived by humans. Lilith preferred to possess blonde females. She primarily possessed young girls in The Blood War: a brunette child and the blonde-haired Fremont child. Dean later hallucinated her as the latter in "Yellow Fever". When she possessed Ruby's host, she noted that she liked being "all grown-up and pretty". She possessed another beautiful adult woman. Personality Lilith often feigned a childish, sweet disposition to hide how truly evil she was. As part of this act, she treated even her victims with friendliness. If provoked, however, she dropped this and became so cold she appeared almost emotionless. She switched between these two behaviors very quickly to unsettle those who witnessed it. She played on the expectations people had associated with her vessels' appearances, acting innocent and playful in children hosts and behaving in an alluring and seductive manner while in adult hosts. Even by demon standards, Lilith was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Lilith reveled in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Unlike many demons, Lilith delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, not as part of any mission or objective, but as her twisted form of entertainment and her idea of taking a break from work. She also toyed with the family of a girl she was possessing by terrorizing them and ruthlessly killing anyone who angered her, causing them to become desperate enough to escape her wrath that they were willing to betray one another and even kill the girl. Powers and Abilities As "Lucifer's first," Lilith was the oldest demon and thus among the most powerful to appear in the series. She out-ranked even fellow white-eyed demons and Barbados in the hierarchy of Hell, with only Lucifer himself as her superior. She commanded great respect from other demons, including Eve, as well as being feared by most of them. She seemed unafraid of normal angels and regularly won battles against them for the seals, but Lilith did fear the power of archangels and fled from their presence. She was described as having the capability to break most of the numerous seals, which required various rituals and spells, to open her Mother's cage *White light - By raising her hand, Lilith could generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything she wanted it to. *Advanced Telekinesis - Lilith broke a grown man's neck with a click of her fingers without touching it. *Possession - Lilith took over the bodies of human beings against their will. Unlike most other demons, who usually enter and exit humans' bodies in a rush of black smoke as the humans scream, Lilith apparently could also do this without humans noticing, as the Freemont girl's mother did not realize that her daughter was no longer possessed (though its possible she left when she wasn't looking) and Lilith's host did not wake up after Lilith departed. *Thermokinesis - Lilith could emit extreme heat through her host's body. She was able to burn through a Devil's Trap by merely touching it. *Teleportation - Lilith could instantaneously appear and disappear at will. *Super strength - As the first demon, Lilith was stronger than humans, demons and regular angels. Even while possessing the body of a little girl, she slaughtered grown men with her bare hands. When Lilith got involved in a physical struggle with Sam, she quickly overpowered him, despite his having the advantage of position (she was lying down beneath him) and weight (his body was much larger and muscled than her vessel). *Super stamina - As a demon, Lilith did not require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. *Immortality - Lilith was the first and eldest demon, predating even the Knights of Hell. Lilith was tens of thousands of years old, and had the potential to live indefinitely had she not been killed. *Conversion - As a demon, Lilith transformed souls into demons by tormenting them many years. *Localization - Lilith can localize humans if they are not protected by hex bags.